A venue may wish to create an ambience to enhance an experience of visitors while the visitors are at the venue. For example, the venue, such as a restaurant or shop, can play music and/or video (e.g., media) to improve the visitor experience. Playing music or video that the visitors enjoy can make the visitors feel more comfortable and connected to the venue, and potentially increase visitor spending and/or increase re-visitation by the visitors. However, playing music or video that the visitors do not like can annoy the visitors, cause them to leave, and/or cause them to be less likely to revisit the venue. Therefore, selection of media to offer at the venue is important.